In international patent application WO-2007/087906 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, n is equal to 1 to 5, X can represent various substituents among which a C1-C8-alkyl or C2-C8-alkenyl, and two substituents X together with the consecutive carbon atoms to which they are linked can form a 5- or 6-membered saturated, substituted or non-substituted carbocycle. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein two substituents X together with the consecutive carbon atoms to which they are linked can form a saturated or partially unsaturated, substituted or non-substituted bicyclic ring.
In international patent application WO-2009/016220 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, n is equal to 1 to 5, X can represent various substituents among which a C1-C8-alkyl or C2-C8-alkenyl, and two substituents X together with the consecutive carbon atoms to which they are linked can form a 5- or 6-membered saturated, substituted or non-substituted carbocycle. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein two substituents X together with the consecutive carbon atoms to which they are linked can form a saturated or partially unsaturated, substituted or non-substituted bicyclic ring.
In international patent application WO-2009/016221 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-naphthylmethylcarboxamides and thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein A represents a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent O or S, Z1 represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, and B represents:

wherein W1 to W5 together with the carbon atom to which they are linked, can form a phenyl ring and Y1 to Y3 together with the atoms Wn to which they are linked, can form an aromatic 5-membered, fused heterocyclyl ring (B is 2-benzofuran) when Y3 represents O and p represents 1, or an aromatic 6-membered fused carbocyclyl ring (B is naphthyl) when Y3 represents a carbon atom and p represents 2. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein Y1 to Y3 together with the atoms Wn to which they are linked, can form a non-aromatic 5-membered, fused heterocyclyl ring, or a non-aromatic 5- or 6-membered fused carbocyclyl ring.
In international patent application WO-2010/130767 certain N-cycloalkyl-N-benzyl-carboxamides or thiocarboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:

wherein X1 and X2 represent a fluorine of a chlorine atom, T can represent O or S, V represents a substituted or non-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl group, Y can represent CR5, each substituent Ri, i being an integer from 1 to 5, can, independently, represent various substituents among which a C1-C8-alkyl or C2-C8-alkenyl, and two vicinal substituents R′ together with the consecutive carbon atoms to which they are linked can form a 5- or 6-membered saturated, substituted or non-substituted carbocycle. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein two vicinal substituents Ri together with the consecutive carbon atoms to which they are linked can form a saturated or partially unsaturated, substituted or non-substituted bicyclic ring.